Arkham Shadow
by KatieHerveaux
Summary: Bane reaches through the rusty bars of the Asylum and touches her face "I am the League of Shadows, but you...". He brings her face close to his. "You ARE a shadow". Bane is obviously pictured as the one from The Dark Knight Rises. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Arkham Shadow**

*****Author's Note***: I do not own Batman or any of the characters mentioned in this story that are a part of the Batman universe. **_**Raven,**_** however is from my imagination. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors, I may write well but I misspell often. This is my second fan fiction and my first Batman fan fiction story. So if I have any wrong information please, once again forgive my mistakes. Bane is pictured as the one from **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_**. All the other characters though, are pictured as they are in the Arkham games. May contain spoilers. I have never played **_**Batman Arkham Asylum**_**. In fact I just ordered it so I can play. What I know about the game is from other stories and videos. I'm forgetting the Titian storyline though. It wouldn't fit in with where I want to go with the story. **_**Anyways sorry to for the chit-chat, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

It was only one hour till day break in Gotham City. The city seemed so quiet now that Batman has placed almost every super criminal ever known to Gotham inside Arkham Asylum. And now the Dark Knight has conquered another, Bane. Struggling in the backseat of the infamous Bat-Mobile, the masked man was yelling in furry at Gotham's hero. Smashing into the seat Bane's eyes widened at the sight of the Asylum in the distance.

"No! You can't take me to that mad house! Not again! Anywhere but the Asylum!" Bane pleaded to the Bat. But his cries fell on deaf ears as they continued to drive up the path to the prison.

* * *

Inside the maximum security hell, Bane was having a routine checkup at the medical center. It's very hard to fight the Batman without him leaving a fracture or two, even if you are the League of Shadows. Of course the masked man was sedated and strapped to a gurney for extra safety measures. As the Dark Knight observed the doctors work he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Well that's the last of them" he commented to Doctor Young who was updating Bane's file.

"Yes, it seems you have finally put all the bad guys in one place" she replied a bit annoyed that he even spoke. "Congratulations Batman".

Batman brushed off Doctor Young's rude reply and left the Asylum.

* * *

A few days have passed since Bane's imprisonment. Now he reluctantly sits in one of the interview rooms, awaiting Dr. Young to come and question him. A process Bane finds most boring and unnecessary.

"Good morning Bane" Dr. Young muttered as she entered the tiny white space.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Young!" Bane sarcastically said with his fake enthusiasm. Dr. Young's only reply was a disapproving grunt.

She began speaking into the tape recorder they had placed on the table to record the conversation. "Interview one, patient 6609, otherwise known as _Bane_".

"So Bane, if you would like to cooperate, I have a few questions I'd like you to answer. And again these questions help me gather information about you to further diagnose whatever mental issue you have that placed you in this Asylum" she said with a nonchalant tone.

"A mental issue is _not_ what put me in this Asylum. It's _the Batman_ who put in this hell hole" Bane backfired at Dr. Young.

She scribbled in her notepad before returning her eye contact to the masked man. After a moment of silence Dr. Young spoke, "Bane, we've been through this before. Obviously this not your first time in this Asylum and your attitude only makes things worse for you. I only want to help! I'm here for _**you**_. I'm here to _**help you**_ _**get out of here! **_But to do that you must cooperate with me. Just talk to me Bane, _please_".

Dr. Young looked into her patient's eyes, pleading for him to confess his inner most thoughts and feelings. But once again Bane turned away from her, "if you're expecting me to discuss my _feelings_ than you're out of luck. I'm done with this interview, and if you are as well than I'd like to go back to my cell".

Dr. Young let out a sad sigh, "very well than…Guards!"

* * *

As the Arkham security ushered Bane out of the interview room Dr. Young was left to feel glum about the whole conversation.

As they walked through the damp dreary halls of the Asylum, Bane looked into the various cells. He spotted Penguin, The Riddler, and Harley Quinn. But what really caught his eye was a prisoner he had never seen before.

It was a girl, with raven black hair and pale white skin. She wasn't wearing the usual Arkham jumpsuit. Instead she wore a black wife beater with black boot-cut jeans. She was barefoot and sat with her legs crossed reading a _book._

A book? How on Earth did she inquire reading material in this place! Better yet, why don't the guards who obviously notice not do anything about it?

This girl was strange, and Bane was going to uncover why and how.

_**Please review! Thanks for reading! Hopefully more chapters up soon if you guys like it! **_

_**By the way sorry for all the time skips! I don't want to bore you too much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arkham Shadow

Chapter 2:

***_**Authors Note*** Sorry for not updating in so long! I've had a very bad case of writers block and I also got a new computer! Anyway hope you Enjoy! **_**I DO NOT own Batman or Bane or anything else in the DC Universe!**

The days passed on with little excitement. Bane still in his cell sighed heavily. _If only they had some sort of entertainment, a television, some cards, a book…_ Wait! Bane sat up abruptly. _Wasn't that girl down the hall reading a book when he was marched to his cell?_

Bane went to go look out into the halls. He held onto the bars as he looked in the direction in which he came. But at the angle of his cell he couldn't see inside the girl's quarters. Taking another deep breath and letting it out, Bane contemplated the options. _Should I yell for her? No, that would only get me in trouble…Wait trouble? Yes of course!_

Bane let his curiosity take over as he started to shout at two of the armed security guards in the halls. "Come on you stupid buffoons! You are nothing compared to me! Nothing!" he bellowed at the two guards, trying desperately to get a reaction. And it worked, the two now furious guards pulled Bane from his torn up cell and began to drag him down the hall.

Bane smiled to himself as his plan had worked. And now he prepared himself mentally so he can get a good look at the mysterious woman in her cell.

As they finally came to the spot Bane eagerly popped his head out so he could see over the guard's shoulder. But to his disappointment the girl wasn't there. _Huh? Where could she be? Did she escape? Was she moved to another cell?_ But before he could finish his thought he was thrown to the cold tile floor.

Peaking up a little, Bane noticed a pair of feet clad in black leather boots. He looked up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright overhead lights. And what he saw earned a gasp from the masked man.

_Hugo Strange._

"So _Bane_, why have you decided to disrupt the peace within my facility?" Hugo spoke calmly while dismissing the guards from the room.

Bane couldn't think let alone form words.

"Hmmm, such _strange_ behavior for such a relaxed inmate. Why, the only thing you have been accused of in the years you have been a resident at Arkham is being quite stand-off-ish during interviews." Hugo smiled as Bane gaped at the man before him.

"I-I…um, I don't know" Bane lied. _What would he think if he told him that he was looking for a mysterious book reading girl?_

"Oh you don't do you? Well in all my years of being a psychiatrist here at Arkham I have never come across a patient who created such a scene without knowing why…" Hugo said as he sat down at the interview table. "Please, _have a seat_".

Bane reluctantly picked himself up and sat across the table from Hugo Strange. _Why is he talking to me? Where is Dr. Young? What is happening?_

"It seems to me that you were seeking something…_or someone_" Hugo smirked.

"What? No! How could I…" Bane nervously refuted the claims that were indeed true.

Hugo laughed and turned in his chair. Behind him in the dark corner a television flickered alive and began to play a tape. It was of Bane just minutes before arriving here with Hugo. He watched the tape play and began to breakout in a cold sweat.

Hugo paused the video right at the part where Bane popped his head out over the guards shoulder to peep into the cell. "Hmmm, according to this security footage from earlier you seem to be very interested in _something_" Hugo stared back at the masked man.

Bane's eyes found the floor in defeat, there was no denying it now. Thanks to the oh-so convenient security tape, he was caught red-handed.

Hugo turned back to face Bane "And what was it that you were looking for in that cell".

Bane found his confidence and looked Hugo dead in the eyes "_Nothing_".

"You're lying, what were you looking for? Or should I say _who_ were you looking for?" Hugo leaned in and folded his arms.

Bane thought for a moment, _should I tell him? Should I make up another lie? No, he is in too deep. He has to tell him._ Bane sighed while dropping his shoulders "After my first interview with Dr. Young I was being escorted back to my cell when I came across a girl. She was in that cell, sitting down on one of the cots _reading a book_."

Perhaps it was the shock of seeing Hugo Strange or maybe it was the fright of being caught but for the first time Bane noticed that there was no cameras in the room.

Hugo leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath "You mean this girl".

Hugo extended his arm into the darkness. When his hand returned from the blackness it held another, slightly more feminine hand. The hand extended into an arm then a shoulder and a chest until the mysterious girl from before stood in the light holding Strange's hand.


End file.
